The Unfaithful Night
by ygirl87
Summary: WARNING: THE FEATURES IN THE FOLLOWING STORY MAY HAVE INFORMATION THAT MAY NOT BE PLEASANT TO SOME READERS, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.Summery: It was a night she would never forget, no matter how hard she tried. And it would haunt her forever.
1. Chapter 1

Heller! LOL Maida :P ok well I wrote this story with my cousin and it got deleted IDK why. Stupid laptop D: anyways this story is based on a true story that happened to my cousin. She told me to post this up, ya see I told her no, that it might be a bit too personal. But NOOOOOOOOOOO she just wont shut up. So here u go! and leave me that hell alone! (I was talking to my Cousin)

WARNING: THE FEATURES IN THE FOLLOWING STORY MAY HAVE INFORMATION THAT MAY NOT BE PLEASANT TO SOME READERS, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. (YAY I SOUND LIKE THE TV! ^^)

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN YJ!

It was a night she would never forget, no matter how hard she tried, she would never forget it. And that's what scared her the most. 'Stupid Wally.' She thought as she walked down the dark streets of Gotham. She and Wally were at it again, fighting about why she would tell any one about her past. It's not that she didn't want to, it's just that... she can't. The truth would crush them, and her. But nooooo Wally just had to push her. He just went to far. WAY too far. His stupid...comments, made her soooo mad. Now she has to pay for it. A punishment worse than 1000 beatings in a row. And she will be reminded of it forever.

/FLASHBACK/

'Stupid Wally.' She thought as she walked down the dark streets of Gotham. She and Wally were at it again, fighting about why she would tell any one about her past. It's not that she didn't want to, it's just that... she can't. The truth would crush them, and her. But nooooo Wally just had to push her. He just went to far. WAY too far. His stupid...comments. Now she found herself walking. Alone. At night. (Yes i kno I took most of this paragraph from the first one above. The magic of CUT & PASTE! ^^) Thoughts raced her mind as she turned the corner not paying any attention to where she was going, she walked into a dark ally way. Just as she was about to turn back a short figure emerged from the darkness.

"Hello. What are ya doing out all by yourself, beautiful?" The figure asked as he inched closer and closer toward her, Artemis stepped back until she was held up against the wall. "Come on, I won't hurt ya." The figure grinned. He was so close Artemis could smell the liquor in his breath, as he touched her face. Artemis slapped his hand away from her face and shrieked.

"Leave me alone you perve!" As she kicked his stomach and tried to run away as he hit the ground. Artemis ran as fast as she could but the perve closed her into another dark ally way, and held a knife up to her thought.

"If you scream, make any noise or try to run away again, I'll kill ya." He threatened. Artemis followed his directions as he pulled her to a dark blue van. Tied her up, and drove away into the night.

***********************************************************************AT DA MOUNTAIN!******************************************************************************

"Where's Arty? It's too late for a girl to be out all by herself." Wally said as he paced back and forth in the living room.

"Why are you so worried. Your the one who made her leave!" Robin yelled in Wally's face.

"What it's not my fault for being curious! Besides she's all alone something could happen to her." Wally said as he paced some more.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you like her!" Robin yelled again in jealousy.

"NO! But I know you like her." Wally defended. "I'm just worried about her that's all." Wally said looking at the door.

"Yeah right." Robin mumbled quietly.

********************************************************************WITH ARTEMIS AND THE PERVE!******************************************************************

"Just a bit longer beautiful, then It'll be over. Not that you want it to." The perve chuckled as tears escaped Artemis eyes. When it was all over the perve handed Artemis back her clothes and allowed her to use the bathroom. Artemis looked in the mirror in disgust. How could she have let her gard down. How could she have given up so easily. Artemis cried silently as she dressed herself, when she was done she came back out. Before she left the bathroom however she looked to see if there was any way out. There wasn't. The perve was sitting on the bed smiling, as he handed her some money, and said

"If you tell any one. And I mean any one about this I'll find ya." Artemis nodded and took the money, wiping away tears from her cheeks. The perve showed her the way out and Artemis ran. She ran faster and faster. The weather changed and it soon became pouring. The only place Artemis could think of running was to the mountain. If she went home her mother would ask her what happened for sure. At least at the mountain every one would be asleep. Or so she thought.

Artemis burst into the mountain full of tears...and blood. She was soaked and cold.

Artemis B07

Artemis winced at the sound. 'Stupid computer.' she thought as she walked further in and collapsed on the sofa. Just then Wally walked into the room. Wally was surprised at the sight he saw.

"Arty what happened!" He gasped as he put his hand on her shoulder. Artemis flinched at the contact and Wally flinched as well. "Arty what happened." He repeated. Artemis looked up into his green eyes. She could see the concern inside.

"N nothing." She shuddered. Wally was shocked. He'd never seen Artemis like this. Her face looked like a broken child, her eyes filled with fear, guilt and tears. He clothes were drenched with water and had blood stains on them. No Wally didn't believe her for a second, this wasn't just nothing. This was definitely a big something. He had to know what it was. He HAD to. Wally stepped closer to Artemis and tried to hug her tightly. But Artemis just screamed in fear at the contact. Making Wally jump.

"Shh, Arty. I'm not gonna hurt you." Wally said in a whisper. Artemis eyes widened as she scooted back in fear.

"T that's what he said. T then..." Artemis couldn't finish before she bursted out crying. Wally was scared, he'd never seen Artemis so far away he wanted to help her, not hurt her. He'd never hurt her, ever.

"Arty, you know I would never hurt you." He said as he picked the crying Artemis up, as she screamed as loud as a siren. Luckily no one was there besides him to hear her. Everyone else went to Robin's house for a sleep over. Wally refused to go until Artemis was back. Wally dropped her on his bed a rubbed her forehead.

"Shh, Arty it's ok. Your gonna be ok. I'm here and I'm not gonna let any one hurt you." Wally said in a hurt whisper. Artemis stopped crying and focused on his words and his face. Artemis slowly sat up and hugged Wally tightly, Wally hugged back and smiled a small smile.

"Your wet." He said after a little while of hugging.

"I know." Her voice muffled in his shoulder.

"And your cold." He added.

"I know." She muffled again.

"Since you don't have any clothes here you wanna, maybe, borrow some of mine?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes please." She sighed tiredly, as Wally got up from his seat to search for some clothes. As soon as he found some smallish ones he left the room for Artemis to change. When Artemis was done she knocked on the door and Wally walked in. He had to admit, she looked pretty damn good in his yellow T-shirt with a lightning bolt logo, that fell at her knees. And yellow shorts that she folded up to be quite short.

"Hey my stuff looks pretty good on you." He said as he pushed Artemis into his bed and covered her with his blanket. "Go to sleep now ok. But tomorrow I want answers." Wally said sternly as Artemis sniggled deeper into his comfortable bed. Wally was just about to leave until he felt a tug on his arm.

"Please stay. Please." Artemis voice cracked as she spoke. He could feel the pain in her voice and the loneliness in her eyes so he stayed. That night was the start of all the nightmares that were soon to come ahead. Images of what happened earlier played over and over in her head. Like a broken record. It just wouldn't stop. Wally heard her yelling when he looked up however he saw her face was uneasy and scared. He shaked her and she woke up tearing with tears in her eyes.

"Arty. You need to tell me what's wrong. What happened to you?" Wally asked his voice breaking.

"I can't." Was all Artemis had the courage to say before she fainted.

Well let's leave ya with a little suspense! My cousin would like to say something to you all, being this story is based on her.

Hi. I'm Ygirl's cousin as all probrobly know. I asked Y to post this story up because I wanted young girls to realize something's. Your young and the world can be a dangerous place. It's full of evil people who do evil things. And if something bad ever does happen to you something like this... tell someone. You can't keep it bottled up. Because if you do, your gonna go crazy. And if someone threatens you don't be afaid, don't let them know your scared. Most importantly, speak up for all the other girls who never had the courage to tell any one. And for the future girls. BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY YOUR A GIRL SO NEVER GO OUT ALONE AT NIGHT! 


	2. Positive

Hey I'm gonna keep going with this fic because, if you thought it was over before, it was only the beginning. Any ways my cousin is gonna be leaving ya lets call it..."Words of Wisdom." So without further a due here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own YJ.

That night Artemis couldn't fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes the memory of what had happened to her the day before. She made Wally promise not to tell any one about how he saw her. Artemis couldn't find the courage to leave Wally's room. That's when the team started getting worried. Especially Wally. She still hadn't told him what was wrong. Wally was walking down the hall when he heard crying and whimpering coming from his room.

"Arty? Are you ok?" He asked worriedly as he came inside. Artemis didn't answer. "Arty. You need to tell me what happened to you. Please." He asked as he hugged Artemis and kissed her forehead.

"He said..." Artemis started. Wally looked down at her and waited for her to speak again. "If I told anyone... he'd find me." Artemis sniffled.

"I'm not gonna let any one hurt you. I promise Arty. Tell me what happened."

"I can't Wally. Please stop asking me." Artemis sighed as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Arty what are you doing?" Wally asked as he heard the water coming on. "Arty stop!" Wally yelled.

"What? I want to take a shower." Artemis stated.

"Arty no. If you take a shower you might get rid of any evidence of what happened to you. At least wait until we get you to the infirmary. Artemis thought for a minute and turned the water off. She walked out of the bathroom (fully clothed.) and sat on the bed.

"Fine." Artemis gave in.

***********************************At the infermary!********************************

Artemis sat impatiently as the doctor performed different tests on her. Artemis held her breath as the doctor pulled out a pregnancy test from the drawer.

"What's that for?" Artemis asked as she backed away as far as she could till she hit the wall.

"I want to make sure I do every test I can to figure out what happened to you. Please it'll only take about 10-20 minutes." The doctor said handing Artemis the test. Artemis walked into the bathroom and did what was necessary for the test to take affect. Artemis walked out of the bathroom and handed the doctor the test. The doctor told Artemis to wait as she scanned the stick. After about 5 minutes the doctor came back with the results.

"Artemis." The doctor said looking down. "I looked at the test and made sure that I was correct. Unfortunately I am but... the test came out positive." Artemis held her breath. Trying to fight the tears in her eyes, until she couldn't fight them any more. Artemis broke down crying frantically, as she quickly lost her breath. The doctor could only watch.

*********************************With Wally waiting outside!**********************

Wally heard loud crying and grew worried. He banged on the door and tried to gain entry but it didn't work. Just then the doctor came out leaving Artemis to let her sadness out.

"You should have have a seat." The doctor said.

"Is Arty ok?" Wally asked quickly.

"It depends on how you look at it. Your the only one I think she would want to know. I performed multiple tests on her and it seems that Artemis was sexually involved." Wally just looked at her. "To make long story short I found out that Artemis was raped." Wally was horrified. He couldn't believe his ears. There was no way Artemis could be raped. No way no how. Her guard was always up and she would never let any one close to her if she didn't want the to be. Unless, she was threatened.

"Can I go see her?" Wally asked. The doctor nodded and allowed him in. Wally saw Artemis on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Arty you need to tell me what happened. NOW." Wally ordered. Artemis looked up and told him. She told him everything. Wally could only look at her with guilty eyes. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. Hell he thought. I was his fault. He's the one who made her upset. He's the one that started the fight. He's the one who made her leave.

"Artemis, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. It's my fault." He said as tears fell down his cheeks. Artemis scooted closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Wally. It's nobody's but the stupid old perve that got me..." Artemis couldn't finish the last part. She was still in so much shock.

"Arty? What did he do to you?"

"If I tell you... do you promise not to tell any one?" Artemis asked as more tears escaped her eyes.

"I promise. Anything please just tell me." Wally begged. Artemis tried to control her breathing nut it was no use. The air in her lungs kept filling in and out.

"Wally. I'm... pregnant." Artemis said as her face fell to the floor. A river of tears flowed down her cheeks. All Wally could do was bury his face into her back and try to comfort her. He didn't want to hear those words come out of her mouth. At least not yet. She was too young. She was too beautiful. She was his. She was his love. He loved Artemis so much. He finally realized how much he cared about her. He made a huge mistake, a huge one. He got her into this mess, so he needs to bring her to justice.

"Arty stop." He said. Artemis looked up at him. Waiting. "I'm gonna fix this. I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way. And I'm gonna find the guy who did this to you. And when I do, he'll be sorry." Wally said with fire and hatered in his eyes. Artemis believed he will be there for her. And that made her realize how much he loved her. And she loved him too.

Yay now you got's ta wait till the next chapter! Keep reading. Now a word from my Cousin:

Hey yeah. I remember the time I went to the hospital with my best guy friend who I had a huge crush on. He made me. He's also the guy whose house I went to when this happened to me. His parents were out of town on business for a couple months so I could stay there. And yes the doctor performed a whole bunch of stupid tests on me. But when she gave me the pregnancy test I freaked. So when she said it was positive my guy friend comforted me. Aw I love him so much, and to this day... well Y will tell ya in the next couple of chapters.


End file.
